


The Double D Dilemma

by fancybooze



Series: Lahling Chronicles [1]
Category: ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Ahgase - Freeform, Angst, Defsoul, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, ImJaebeom, JB GOT7, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Kang Daniel-centric, Lahling Chronicles, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, got7 jb, iGot7 - Freeform, jaebum - Freeform, kang daniel - Freeform, 갓세븐 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancybooze/pseuds/fancybooze
Summary: Simple and ever-so-confused girl, Giselle, garners the attention of two highly-coveted men. Daddy-material Jaebeom and Handsome Daniel. She walks through life, breezing through with only one worry in mind; To get a well-paying desk job so that her parents would stop nagging her about the wasted funds they spent on her education and upbringing. But like many over-achieving parents, Giselle's wanted only three things for her - Graduate from University, Get a job and buy a house. In the midst of figuring life out after graduation, G (nicknamed by her friends) ends up settling to manage a juice shop owned by her dad.Little did she know, her life would take a turn as she stumbles through her life choices and having 2 men at her heels. G pulls through it all with the help of her 3 girlfriends, Sidney, Tara and Angie. Three very successful women in their own field. These three women were the pillars of G's life, like her very own sisters.While she navigates her life choices, Giselle finds that the biggest life decision of all is which man is right for her. She needs to decide who would be the one she could not live without. Someone who can help her fulfil all her dreams, Someone to make her life.. complete.





	1. Chapter

She plugs her headphones in and leans into her palms. Elbows resting comfortably on the counter she hums to the smooth sounds of Mac Miller on her playlist. As she stares off into space, she dreams of how she would need to land on a proper desk job which complements her qualifications, which she worked so hard to obtain. Four years of university did not prepare her for a job at one of her dad’s juice cafes. 

She glances over to the wall clock. 12.34pm. The lunch crowd should be in soon. It’s still early, she thought and thanks her lucky stars that the café is barren for now.

She grumbles softly, then quickly straightens her apron and removes her headphones, as a tall figure walks in. The same figure, for the umpteenth time that week has decided that this was a convenient place for him to park his fine tush on one of the bar stools in this very quaint juice café. Standing at 180cm, he walks straight at her, as if they’ve been acquainted many times before (but really never) and she blurts out.

“One starfruit-lychee smoothie, medium, to-go?”

He smiles his most heart-stabbing smiles, she blinks clearing her throat, and he nods with a smirk. That boyish, perfect smile sends some unknown chemical down her spine as she eases the crumples on her shirt and walks to the juicer. 

The fine tush then sits himself comfortably on the nearest bar stool next to the cashier and takes his phone out of his back pocket. He swipes his screen, smiles again and lays the phone on the counter. She fiddles with the juicer and presses the blend button. At the corner of her eye, she tries not to take notice of this seemingly charming customer who has sat at this same stool, every day now, for the past 5 weeks since she’s been on this shift. This must be my only reward working here, she thought. Since the pay was measly and the hours were crappy.

The fine tush’s phone buzzed. “I’m busy now. I’ll call you back later” he answers curtly.

She pours the smoothie into the cup, and walks to the cashier while fixing on the lid “Will that be all today?” 

“Yes and No.” He says.

“Pardon me?” she stammers. 

“Yes, that’s all I’m ordering today” he quickly flashes the most heart piercing smile. The kind of smile where you cant help but smile back but not sure why you’re smiling.

“No, can we cut to the chase here because I’ve been watching you for 5 weeks now and we’ve barely introduced ourselves” he takes the smoothie from her, places it on the bar and leans over.

She panics and stutters “I’m sorry if I missed something here… wait… what did you say?” Did he just say he’s been watching me for 5 weeks? She freaked but got excited at the same time.

“I’m Daniel. Nice to meet you…” he glances and points at her nametag “Giselle”. He stretches out his right hand over the counter attempting a handshake.

Her heart couldn’t stop pounding, she breathes “I… erm… AHEM erm… thanks. I mean, nice to meet you, Daniel” she looks down, grins from ear to ear and pushes a strand of invisible hair over her right ear. He’s been watching me? What does he mean by that? She muses.

Right then a group of 3 guys, rowdy and laughing walk in. “Hey G! Whaddup my girl!” yells Jinyoung. They sit down at the corner of the café, still laughing from whatever joke it was that one of them told earlier before walking in. 

She raises her hand awkwardly, waving at them. She’s so distracted right now.

Mr. Fine Tush Daniel takes a sip of his smoothie and pushes a piece of paper across the counter “give me your number, I promise I wont bite”. He assures her.

She looks at him questioningly “Come here again, same time tomorrow, and we’ll talk” she managed.

He smiles confidently, stands up and walks out with his starfruit-lychee smoothie in hand. As he approaches the door, he turns and glances over at the three new customers. He nods, and pushes the door with his broad shoulders and walks out. She blinks and blinks again. What just happened there, she tried to reason. 

“Hi G, sorry for interrupting your day dream, but can we order now?” Jaebeom leans over counter and enquired.

“Oh sorry, I’ll be right there. I mean I’m ready” flustered and nervous she tries to stand straight and collected herself. She looked up and saw Jaebeom, with a new haircut. He dyed his hair black! She exclaimed internally. He listened to me! Again she yelled internally. He looks… smokin’…. Internally approving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crap! You startled me!” The man staggers. 
> 
> She lets out a sigh of relief “Oh it’s you! You haven’t been stalking me have you?” It's the dude from this afternoon, she realizes.

Clicking the key into the lock, she jiggles to make sure that the door is secured and properly closed. She stands up and looks into the café and checks to see if everything is in place. Her Geonaute wrist watch, gifted by Jaebeom, read 11.37pm. She heaved a heavy sigh, straightened her knapsack and walked towards the nearest train station. Before she could plug in her headphones, she hears light foot steps following behind her. She quickens her pace and makes a sudden turn around.

“Crap! You startled me!” The man staggers. 

She lets out a sigh of relief “Oh it’s you! You haven’t been stalking me have you?” It's the dude from this afternoon, she realizes. Daniel was it? She mused.

“Well.. after our exchange today, I kinda felt like we needed to have a proper introductory session. Hi My name is so-and-so wasn’t gonna cut it for me.”

They stopped for a moment. She turns around fully facing him and he stops abruptly. It’s dark and she squints to make sure she’s seeing this scene right. “Right, so firstly I must apologize for giving you the wrong idea here but I didn’t think I was gonna leave a lasting impression by stammering my words this afternoon. I’ve had the rest of the day to gather myself…” she clears her throat “so can I just say this, thank you Daniel for this afternoon’s surprise, but I’m not interested.” She smiles guiltily and shuffles her converse shoes and walks backwards slowly, and turns towards the direction of the train station.

He stands there, watching her walk away, chuckles and runs after her. He catches up and stops her in her track “Hold up. Don’t you want to be friends at least? Because I do.” He stretches out his legs so he matches her height. 

She lets out an impatient sigh “Fine. Sure. We can be friends. Can I go now?”

“Let me walk you back.” He offered.

“I’m taking the train.”

“Then I’ll take the train with you” He insisted.

She stops again. “Is there a reason why I cant brush you off nicely? Why’re you still here again?”

“I’m trying to be friends, remember?” he smiles again.

She tries to reason with herself. Telling herself that he’s not a handsome weird-ass stalker who just wants to be her “friend”. She suddenly notices, his eye mole beneath his right eye and how his eyes wrinkle up when he smiles. Or how….

“Friends accompany each other home, you know” He presses on.

“Erm yeah sure they do. “ She continues to walk.

“So I’m going to take a guess, that you haven’t had your dinner yet?” he openly nudges her, as if they’ve established some close friendship.

“Mmmmhhhmmm….” She fiddles with her headphones and attempts to plug it into her phone. She wants to not ignore him so bad but she cannot help but think that he’s being pushy for a reason. Maybe he wants free smoothies for the rest of his life? She pondered. Or maybe he needs a job? Damnit G, whats wrong with you?! So many things buzzing through her mind, while Daniel blabs on about having a midnight snack and how dinner is the most important meal of the day.

I swear there must be something wrong with me, she deliberates. Why cant I enjoy this guy’s company without questioning what his motives are? Why cant I have a guy want to be my friend without wanting something in return? Insecurity after insecurity kicking in.

They reached the entrance of the train station. She stops, takes out her headphones and looks up. “I’m going to ask you a very straightforward question now, and I would like your most honest to God answer.”

“….we could have McDonald’s its just up the road…. Sorry what did you say?”

“I’m going to ask you a question. Answer me truthfully, ok?”

He stops and looks at her curiously “Shoot”

“Am I missing something here? Are you here because you want free smoothies for life? Are you trying to apply for a job at the café? Coz I can give you a form now if you want….” She reaches into her bag.

He laughed that sweet sounding roar.

“Why’re you laughing? Did I say something funny?” She asked indignantly.

“Look Giselle, I want to be your friend. I thought we established that. I’m trying here. You just accused me of wanting smoothies for life! I found that absolutely preposterous!” He laughs out loud. That sound, that oh so-sweet sound. The kind of laugh so contagious, you wanna laugh along to. 

Suddenly, her heart starts to race. Oh shit he wants something more! She is terrified. As she was about to bolt and make a run for it, Daniel sees it coming and holds her shoulders in place. She struggles and he rushes to hold her tight. Then he says comfortingly “I’m sorry if I scared you, Giselle” he loosens his grip “I don’t want to seem like I’m coming onto strong. Let me start again, but please give me a chance and don’t run.” He waits for her to nod and slowly lets go.

She clears her throat, feeling ashamed and gestures to the nearest bench. Jaebeom’s Geonaute watch stares at her 11.56pm, it read. 

They both sat down and Daniel helps her take her bag off her shoulders. She lifts one leg onto the bench and faces him “We seem to have gotten off at a bad start”

“You can say that again” he smiles.

“Ok now please tell me what is it that you want? Now that we’ve established that you’re not a stalker, or so I think, or a rapist…. Are you a rapist?” She almost slapped herself for asking the stupidest question.

Again that sweet contagious laugh, made her heart smile.

“No of course not, silly! Oh wait, a rapist would say that would he?” He joked.

She punches his shoulder and suddenly realizes that its too friendly a gesture. “Ouch” he grimaces. “You hit like a boy!” he teased. 

She gets up and he pulls her back down. “Now now, we’re supposed to sort this out. AHEM let me start again. My name is Daniel. I like long walks on the beach and I like to eat. Your turn”. A sly smile slowly making its way around those perfect lips….

“hello?” Daniel snaps his fingers in my eyes.

“oh sorry. Got distracted. I’m Giselle, you already know that. I work at my dad’s juice café and I’m hungry and wanna go home.” She pursed her lips and places her hands on her thighs.

“I hear your friends call you, G” he raises an eyebrow. 

“How did you know that? You HAVE been stalking me!” she pokes his shoulder again and his eyes move towards where she poked him. He reaches for her hand and holds it tight.

“I don’t think I’m the only one here feeling a connection….” His voice trails off and continues to hold her hand. She quickly pulls away.

“I barely know you. Heck, I’ve only gotten your name today. I didn’t think you’d notice lil ol’ me – I’m just a juice girl!” she exclaimed.

“But G… you have absolutely no idea, do you? You don’t need make up to be noticed, girl. Being just the way you are, is enough. Trust me, I know. We may not know each other. But, I know.” Again, that smile.

He continued his gaze and she couldn’t look away as they sat at that bench.

Bzzztt. Bzzztt. She realizes its her phone and she lets go of Daniel’s hand and reaches into her bag. “It’s 12.15am, you’re not home yet, where are you???” The text from Jaebeom appeared.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shuffles stealthily to her room in search of her phone charger. She has no intentions to sleep in her own bed now, that it has been conqured. She finds herself now half-squat next to her bed, facing Jaebeom’s face, as he hugs a pillow to sleep. She sits down, stares at his flawless features and itching to run her hands through his hair. She notices the new under-cut sideburns he spotted from his visit to the salon this morning. She crawls closer and attempts to touch his eyebrows, when Jaebeom’s hand catches her wrist “And what does my Bae think she’s doing?” he breaks into a sleepy smile.

A green LED lights up, indicating the right code was entered. The door buzzed and she pushes the door handle facing into her apartment. It was a small antiquated space. The building was old and in desperate need of some TLC. But it was the only place close enough to town she could afford. The studio was not more than 900 square feet, big enough for one person but too small for her junk.

She takes off her Converse and socks, places her bag on the bench. As she reaches into her bag she hears clanking noises from the kitchen. “G, is that you?” a familiar voice booms.

She reaches for the baseball bat placed next to the bench (for emergency purposes, she declared), raises it and creeps slowly towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked food fills her nostrils and the male voice comes closer. 

“JB! Seriously dude!” She lowers the baseball bat and goes straight to the stove. Sausages, eggs and toasted bread on the grill. She does a take at the wall clock, 1.30am. 

“Breakfast for my bae?” he smiled, and scoops the eggs and sausages into a plate.

“Bae?” she wiggles her eyebrows incredulously and sits at the dining table. “Yeah right.” She mutters.

“What are you doing here dude?”

“Angie kicked me out. She had some ‘guest’ coming over. I swear if it’s a guy and she hasn’t told me about him, imma clock him so hard.” The sound of pots and pans clanking was his way of showing his disapproval of Angie’s choice in men.

She chomps on her toast “Love your hair color, though.” She attempts to change the subject.

“Oh this? Yeah I heard your voice in my head when I went to cut my hair yesterday.” He continues to wash the dishes. He then moves over to the dining table and joins her feast.

They sat in silence, devouring what was left of the supper JaeBeom made. It was a comfortable silence. She glances up from her food and gazes at his perfect eye moles above his left eye. She trails down to his porcelain skin, well-shaped lips and then those… huggable shoulders. G has a kink for men in ocean-wide shoulders. She stops chewing and sighs while imagining what it would be like to hold onto those shoulders…

“Whachu lookin’ at Bae?”

“I’m not your ‘Bae’.” She states clearly.

He smiles, she chokes for a moment and says “… ‘course you are…” and nudges her.

She rolls her eyes and gets up with plate in hand. He tugs at her wrist “Let me wash those. Just put ‘em in the sink. Relax, I’ll take care of it” he finishes up what’s left on his plate and stands up.

G then sinks into her beanbag in the living room and shuts her eyes. She takes a deep breath and contemplates on just staying in this position forever and ever… Pinching herself hard, she gets up and walks towards her laptop and begins to search and apply for jobs online.

What seemed like 15 minutes or so (it was close to 2am), she realizes that her apartment has become eerily quiet. She turns around and notices, Jaebeom passed out on the floor. Her phone buzzes.

A group chat message appears. 

Angie : Lahlings, SOS SOS. I need a girls night out, over.  
G : When? And why did you kick JaeBeom out?  
Sydney : Sure! I need dates guys coz my schedule is full! Wait… what happened to Jaebeom?  
Tara : Why’re we talking about Jaebeom again?  
G : No particular reason. Anyway, when are we meeting? I cant wait to see you guys, I’ve missed you all!  
Angie : March 30th Starbucks 6.30pm be there or be square!  
G : I’m IN!  
Sydney : I might be a bit late, but I’m IN too!  
Tara : I’m there babbbyyyyyy

Angie and JaeBeom have been close since they were in college. The three other girls have always known that he’s had a thing for Angie for the longest time. When someone teased him about her, he’d just say that she reminded him of his late sister who died when she was little. Jinyoung, JaeBeom’s brother seems to think that the only reason why JaeBeom and Angie hasn’t hooked up is because Angie can be quite detached. Basically, she friendzoned him. 

But they all knew. They all knew that he was just waiting for his moment. The right time to confess. However, for the time being he has settled on being – just friends.

G has settled on the thought of possibly having to lose JaeBeom to Angie. Her chest stifles every time she thinks about it. But who best to lose him to right? She tries to reason with herself but somehow where the mind goes, the heart almost never follows.

G sneaks a peek at JaeBeom sleeping on the floor, grins to herself and logs out of her laptop and goes to wash up. As she comes out of her bathroom, clean and fresh, the wall clock read 2.45am. She sighs and walks towards her bedroom. She stops abruptly, staring at her bed and scrunches her eyebrows. Is that Jaebeom in my bed?! 

She shuffles stealthily to her room in search of her phone charger. She has no intentions to sleep in her own bed now, that it has been conqured. She finds herself now half-squat next to her bed, facing Jaebeom’s face, as he hugs a pillow to sleep. She sits down, stares at his flawless features and itching to run her hands through his hair. She notices the new under-cut sideburns he spotted from his visit to the salon this morning. She crawls closer and attempts to touch his eyebrows, when Jaebeom’s hand catches her wrist “And what does my Bae think she’s doing?” he breaks into a sleepy smile.

Shocked beyond belief, she pulls away but it backfires. He pulls her onto the bed and he holds her in a spooning position. “I don’t think this is appropriate. What would Angie think?” she pushes him off.

“Why’re we talking about Angie?” he sits up.

“Arent you two… y’know?” she hobbles off the bed and does some magic pointing hands in the air.

“No, I don’t. Please enlighten me.” He pulls the covers further up.

Stammering, magic hands again nervously “You can have the bed. I will take the couch. Good night!” G does a mini run out of the room.

Ruffling noises from the bed sheets were heard and he stomps out of the room “What was that about? Why bring up Angie? And do you think for one moment I will let you have the couch while I comfortably sleep in YOUR bed. You must be out of your mind.” By now he hovers over her while she sprawls on the couch.

With a huff and a puff, she gets up, elbows on knees and clears her throat “Ok I will take my bed back, you can have the couch. I have an interview at 9 tomorrow and my shift at the juice café starts at 12. I need to sleep.” She holds his wrists tightly. “We can continue this tomorrow hhmm? Ok, ‘Bae’ ?” So cringey, she wiggles her shoulders.

Jaebeom watches her walk to the bedroom and he finds himself back on the couch. He stretches his arms and rests his wrist behind his head. With a knowing smile, he closes his eyes and drifts off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angie and….” G raises her eyebrow “….sitting on a tree?”
> 
> “What where? Oohhh clouds!” Angie points to the sky.
> 
> G pokes Angie in the rib “Who’s the one on the other side of that call? The one who made you go all soft and silly?”
> 
> “Ooohhh are those rainbows?” Angie points to the trees.
> 
> “Oh TF woman! Spill already!”

She walks out of the Deloitte office grinning from ear to ear. She couldn’t help but feel like she needed to jump for joy and run around in circles. First person she called was her dad (who then relayed the news to mom, of course) and he was beyond ecstatic. FINALLY, life has just begun, G told herself. She could now stop getting nagging phone calls from mom and update her precious resume. More importantly, she can now quit being a Juice Girl.

A group message was sent to Lahlings:

G : So guess who’s Deloitte’s new Actuary Consultant?  
Angie : Me! No wait, I didn’t graduate from Actuarial Science. Oh I know! Markie Pooh!  
Sydney : Congratulations G!!!!! (inserts virtual hug sticker)  
Tara : Wowwwww finally it has happened! Let’s Celebrate!! Rah Rah!  
Angie : Now the beginning of the end of your life has started (inserts evil laugh sticker)  
G : Thanks guys! I’ve really missed you! You guys have been so busy lately, it’s been so hard to catch up! Angie – Imma pop by your office in a bit. Don’t you dare avoid me!  
Sydney : I’m in Japan now, will text you when I land, G! Btw, has anyone seen Jinyoung lately?  
Tara : We need Champagne! Dom Perignon! Wait G, imma grab a bottle and I will drop by tonight. Don’t go anywhere ok? We’ll celebrate even without the other two!  
G : Hahahaha Ok Tee! Angel – will be there in 10 minutes! Syd – will ask JB when I see him.

G swipes her phone for the Uber app and selects the nearest driver. She hops in and whizzes to Angie’s office downtown. She checks the time, 10.30am. hhmm enough time till I start my shift at 12, she reaffirms herself.

As the Uber driver pulls up infront of Angie’s office, G sees Angie standing by the curb talking on her phone with a silly smile on her face. She gets off the Uber, with her bag on her shoulder and runs towards Angie. She shoves a side hug on Angie and almost falls over. G laughs it off which made Angie suddenly end her sappy phone call.

“Angie and….” G raises her eyebrow “….sitting on a tree?”

“What where? Oohhh clouds!” Angie points to the sky.

G pokes Angie in the rib “Who’s the one on the other side of that call? The one who made you go all soft and silly?”

“Ooohhh are those rainbows?” Angie points to the trees.

“Oh TF woman! Spill already!”

“Imma wait for the rest. But all I have to say is, I’ve been to Chocolate Dimply Heaven” Angie starts to stride towards a nearby café.

“Wait…. What?? Chocolate… what??” G tries to catch up.

“Chocolate. Dimply. Heaven. That’s all I’m allowed to say… for now”

“For now??? ANGIEEEEEE…!!” G runs around Angie breathlessly. “I’m wearing a dress! Don’t make me run around like this!” G and Angie playfully poke each other.

Just then, G’s room mate from that morning shows up. 

“’sup Bae?” Ugh. That smile. That eye mole. Kill me already, G breathes.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m. Not. Your. Bae! Who calls people ‘Bae’ anymore these days?” She turns to Angie and points at Jaebeom “What’s He doing here?” 

“His studio is just down the corner from here, remember? Business hours start at 11. Right bro?”

Jaebeom clears his throat “Uh.. yup. 11. I’m here because Angie said you were coming by to give us some news.”

“I’ve already delivered the news to her. She knows what it is. This is our girl time. So shoo!” G gestures for him to scoot away.

Hands folded on his chest, he refused to budge. The waiter from the café opens up the door and motions for the three to go in. “Ok then. I will go…. Angie, you take care. Imma see you soon ok?” he turns to G “We have unfinished business you and I” and he walks away.

G turned scarlet, like the reddest fire engine you could find. Angie notices it and grins brightly.

“G and Jaebeom sitting on a tree….” She links her elbow with G’s and leads her into the café.


	5. Chapter 2

Clicking the key into the lock, she jiggles to make sure that the door is secured and properly closed. She stands up and looks into the café and checks to see if everything is in place. Her Geonaute wrist watch, gifted by Jaebeom, read 11.37pm. She heaved a heavy sigh, straightened her knapsack and walked towards the nearest train station. Before she could plug in her headphones, she hears light foot steps following behind her. She quickens her pace and makes a sudden turn around.

“Crap! You startled me!” The man staggers. 

She lets out a sigh of relief “Oh it’s you! You haven’t been stalking me have you?” It's the dude from this afternoon, she realizes. Daniel was it? She mused.

“Well.. after our exchange today, I kinda felt like we needed to have a proper introductory session. Hi My name is so-and-so wasn’t gonna cut it for me.”

They stopped for a moment. She turns around fully facing him and he stops abruptly. It’s dark and she squints to make sure she’s seeing this scene right. “Right, so firstly I must apologize for giving you the wrong idea here but I didn’t think I was gonna leave a lasting impression by stammering my words this afternoon. I’ve had the rest of the day to gather myself…” she clears her throat “so can I just say this, thank you Daniel for this afternoon’s surprise, but I’m not interested.” She smiles guiltily and shuffles her converse shoes and walks backwards slowly, and turns towards the direction of the train station.

He stands there, watching her walk away, chuckles and runs after her. He catches up and stops her in her track “Hold up. Don’t you want to be friends at least? Because I do.” He stretches out his legs so he matches her height. 

She lets out an impatient sigh “Fine. Sure. We can be friends. Can I go now?”

“Let me walk you back.” He offered.

“I’m taking the train.”

“Then I’ll take the train with you” He insisted.

She stops again. “Is there a reason why I cant brush you off nicely? Why’re you still here again?”

“I’m trying to be friends, remember?” he smiles again.

She tries to reason with herself. Telling herself that he’s not a handsome weird-ass stalker who just wants to be her “friend”. She suddenly notices, his eye mole beneath his right eye and how his eyes wrinkle up when he smiles. Or how….

“Friends accompany each other home, you know” He presses on.

“Erm yeah sure they do. “ She continues to walk.

“So I’m going to take a guess, that you haven’t had your dinner yet?” he openly nudges her, as if they’ve established some close friendship.

“Mmmmhhhmmm….” She fiddles with her headphones and attempts to plug it into her phone. She wants to not ignore him so bad but she cannot help but think that he’s being pushy for a reason. Maybe he wants free smoothies for the rest of his life? She pondered. Or maybe he needs a job? Damnit G, whats wrong with you?! So many things buzzing through her mind, while Daniel blabs on about having a midnight snack and how dinner is the most important meal of the day.

I swear there must be something wrong with me, she deliberates. Why cant I enjoy this guy’s company without questioning what his motives are? Why cant I have a guy want to be my friend without wanting something in return? Insecurity after insecurity kicking in.

They reached the entrance of the train station. She stops, takes out her headphones and looks up. “I’m going to ask you a very straightforward question now, and I would like your most honest to God answer.”

“….we could have McDonald’s its just up the road…. Sorry what did you say?”

“I’m going to ask you a question. Answer me truthfully, ok?”

He stops and looks at her curiously “Shoot”

“Am I missing something here? Are you here because you want free smoothies for life? Are you trying to apply for a job at the café? Coz I can give you a form now if you want….” She reaches into her bag.

He laughed that sweet sounding roar.

“Why’re you laughing? Did I say something funny?” She asked indignantly.

“Look Giselle, I want to be your friend. I thought we established that. I’m trying here. You just accused me of wanting smoothies for life! I found that absolutely preposterous!” He laughs out loud. That sound, that oh so-sweet sound. The kind of laugh so contagious, you wanna laugh along to. 

Suddenly, her heart starts to race. Oh shit he wants something more! She is terrified. As she was about to bolt and make a run for it, Daniel sees it coming and holds her shoulders in place. She struggles and he rushes to hold her tight. Then he says comfortingly “I’m sorry if I scared you, Giselle” he loosens his grip “I don’t want to seem like I’m coming onto strong. Let me start again, but please give me a chance and don’t run.” He waits for her to nod and slowly lets go.

She clears her throat, feeling ashamed and gestures to the nearest bench. JaeBeom’s Geonaute watch stares at her 11.56pm, it read. 

They both sat down and Daniel helps her take her bag off her shoulders. She lifts one leg onto the bench and faces him “We seem to have gotten off at a bad start”

“You can say that again” he smiles.

“Ok now please tell me what is it that you want? Now that we’ve established that you’re not a stalker, or so I think, or a rapist…. Are you a rapist?” She almost slapped herself for asking the stupidest question.

Again that sweet contagious laugh, made her heart smile.

“No of course not, silly! Oh wait, a rapist would say that would he?” He joked.

She punches his shoulder and suddenly realizes that its too friendly a gesture. “Ouch” he grimaces. “You hit like a boy!” he teased. 

She gets up and he pulls her back down. “Now now, we’re supposed to sort this out. AHEM let me start again. My name is Daniel. I like long walks on the beach and I like to eat. Your turn”. A sly smile slowly making its way around those perfect lips….

“hello?” Daniel snaps his fingers in my eyes.

“oh sorry. Got distracted. I’m Giselle, you already know that. I work at my dad’s juice café and I’m hungry and wanna go home.” She pursed her lips and places her hands on her thighs.

“I hear your friends call you, G” he raises an eyebrow. 

“How did you know that? You HAVE been stalking me!” she pokes his shoulder again and his eyes move towards where she poked him. He reaches for her hand and holds it tight.

“I don’t think I’m the only one here feeling a connection….” His voice trails off and continues to hold her hand. She quickly pulls away.

“I barely know you. Heck, I’ve only gotten your name today. I didn’t think you’d notice lil ol’ me – I’m just a juice girl!” she exclaimed.

“But G… you have absolutely no idea, do you? You don’t need make up to be noticed, girl. Being just the way you are, is enough. Trust me, I know. We may not know each other. But, I know.” Again, that smile.

He continued his gaze and she couldn’t look away as they sat at that bench.

Bzzztt. Bzzztt. She realizes its her phone and she lets go of Daniel’s hand and reaches into her bag. “It’s 12.15am, you’re not home yet, where are you???” The text from JaeBeom appeared.


End file.
